A Cat For A Day
by HawkFrost21
Summary: Kei got jealous over a wee little feline for getting all of HIS Hikari's attention. He makes a random wish. Will he regret this wish? or would he be pleased? Short Story. Multiple Chapters. Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Special A

(A cat for a day)

(Chapter 1: *Giggle*)

He felt an eye twitch as he saw her cuddle the little feline by her chest.

A vein popped on his forehead when she nuzzled its nose to hers.

He balled his fists when she caressed the soft pelt.

A growl escaped his clenched teeth when the kitten purred by her neck and gave her a small lick on the cheek

His eyes faded from gold to deep red and black... when she kissed the feline on the forehead... all hell broke loose.

Those who were by standing were cowering in fear behind their seats. The terrible auras leaking around the blonde sent shivers down their spine; and they swore they saw uncanny beings peeking out of the dark void every now and then.

The sun was setting and with a gulp, one of those who stood in silence spoke up.

"Hikari-chan, it's time for us to be heading home now"

"Awwww" she gave him a disappointed look. Hikari looked back at the furry white kitten that was playing the ends of her hair. "Looks like it's time for you to go home now Mimi" she gave the kitten a last peck on the forehead, which resulted another growl from the blonde, before handing it over to her owner, Ryuu.

"Ne, Ryuu" Hikari called "Can you bring Mimi again next time?" she asked, her eyes sparkling

"Sure thing Hikari" he smiled at her but pressed his lips together when a pair of black, blood red eyes glared at him

'_Don't you dare bring that feline back_' the blonde didn't have to say it for him to get the message.

Ryuu gulped and called to the twins before bidding goodbye to everyone, Tadashi and Akira followed.

Hikari stretched her arms and glanced over at the blonde, oblivious to the dark aura lingering around him.

"Ne, Takishima" she called out and his aura quickly disappeared and gave his full attention to her, happy that she noticed him. "Mimi is really cute isn't she?" she gave him an innocent smile

His eye began twitching again.

_His _Hikari, so innocent yet so dense... giving him hope for a moment 'till crushing it to bits... oh how he loved her so

Kei just nodded but flared up a silent '_hmph_'

**~0~**

He lay on his bed, before taking out his phone and stared his latest stolen picture of her.

He was jealous

Why wouldn't he be?

He longed for her

Desired her

Always wanted to tell her how he feels

And now he got beaten by a kitten she just saw

Its honestly ridiculous

Kei Takishima, titled to be the man who can do anything without even lifting a finger, got jealous because of a cat

How dare that feline be so close to Hikari!

How dare that cat lick Hikari's porcelain cheeks!

How dare that kitten take all of Hikari's attention from him!

Kei sighed, kissed Hikari's picture, and then went to sleep

'_I want Hikari to hold me like that. I want to feel her close to me. I want her attention. I want Hikari... I wish I was a cat_'

He drifted off to a long slumber

However, unbeknownst to his knowledge, a blast of strong wind entered his room. It seems to have just passed by, its purpose to bring a slight pang of cold to his body. Kei pulled the sheets over his head to keep him from the unknown bitter cold.

At last the wind faded, it escaped through Kei's open window, mysteriously leaving everything untouched.

Just then, a faint giggle was heard from a distance.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short**

**Read and Review~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Special A

(A cat for a day)

(Chapter 2: E-E-Ehh?!)

_Just then, a faint giggle was heard from a distance._

**~0~**

He groaned when he felt the hot rays of the sun touch his face. He fumbled around the sheets before raising his head and letting out a yawn. Good thing it was a weekend, which means, he gets a day off from work.

He tried to get up, to not to fall for the alluring magnetism of the bed for another round of slumber. However, amidst from his heavy eyelids, he felt weak, Not literally, but rather... small. It gave him trouble to use his back limbs, and felt something sway behind him with each step.

And then it hit him

He landed with a loud thud.

He looked up, since when did his room become so big?

His eyes travelled to the mirror before him.

He was stunned speechless.

There, before him, was no Kei Takishima. Rather, a tom of ginger-bronze pelt, pointed ears, pink nose, whiskers, a pair of golden eyes, and a tail.

Yes, oh yes, _the_ Kei Takishima. Turned into a gold furball of a cat!

**~0~**

He was still baffled

He thought he was just hallucinating but no, he wasn't. Not until a maid saw him and scared him away. he jumped through his room's window and jumped from tree to tree 'till he reached outside the gates, careful not to fall, again, every now and then.

Now, he's wandering in who knows where in the streets of Japan. Not knowing where to go.

He kept walking and walking, trying to get used to his current form. So occupied by his thoughts, Kei didn't notice he was crossing the road while the lights say green.

A running car was on his way. Knowing he wouldn't make it to the other side, he steadied himself in a position, crouched down, ready to pounce over the hood of the car for safety.

Kei's paws were ready.

Closer

Just a little closer

And...

Before he even thought about it, a pair of arms wrapped around him and they rolled to the other side of the road.

Kei blinked a few times till gold met night blue eyes. It made his heart stop and opened a little jaw.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled the driver behind them.

"Oh hit the road!" yelled back blue eyes and the car scurried away. she looked back at the wide-eyed cat in her arms and brushed her nose to his, which caused a sudden heat all over the feline's body. "You okay, little fella?"

Hikari smiled sweetly that totally melt his heart.

Well, not until she settled him back down to the pavement. Gave him a goodbye kiss on the forehead and walked away.

_Hikari..._

_She smiled..._

_She smiled... at me!_

_I can't believe it!_

_She held me in her arms!_

_Oh I swore her eyes were twinkling_

_Heh, I always knew her lips were soft_

_She also smelled good! I bet her scent was like lavender _

_She-_

The golden feline snapped back into reality just when she was a couple of blocks away. startled, he tried to chase back after her. However, he lost her in a sea of people, crowded in the streets of the market place.

_Drat _he cussed. Just then, it hit him. He's a cat now! Which means he has a cat nose! Which means he can track her by scent.! And so he lifted his head up and tried to focus. Looking for the familiar, sweet, lavender scent that belonged to the girl he had always liked till now.

_I got it!_

He wasn't sure but he was confident enough that he got her scent. Therefore, he raced through the crowd, swam across the sea of people, picking up his nose every now and then to re-track the scent after getting it lost because of another odor.

Although Kei tried, he didn't know the sun was about to set, the sea of people getting thinner. He sighed

_Great, just my luck. Stupid nose! Help me find Hikari!_

And so he tried once more. Inhaling the air more and lavender scent hit strong in his nose.

Kei ran as fast as could but as he got nearer, he didn't only smelt one, not two, not even three, but five other scents! His ears caught a piercing shriek as he recognized the voice.

_Hikari! She's in trouble!_

**~0~**

They trapped her in a corner, forced to use chains to tie her hands and feet. A handkerchief was tied around her mouth after she let out a scream. She tried to kick and break open the chains but something was hindering her. she wasn't able to use her full strength... Hikari Hanazono was afraid.

The five figures drew nearer and unbuttoned her blouse. Just that action sent her down to the ground. Hot tears forming around her eyes and she closed them shot as one of them pounced.

However, all she heard was a thud. Hikari opened her eyes to see the cat she saved earlier by the road. It's fur was all pricked up, let out a loud screeching snarl and eyes once gold faded to bloody red.

Every attack the men made, only left them with either deep scratches or stinging bites by the cat. They tried to push, throw, or at least hit the cat's head but no... they have no idea who they're messing with. they don't know Kei Takishima; and **NO ONE** dares to touch _his_ girl and leaves without a deadly punishment!

**~0~**

After the scene, Kei managed to scare them off. Running into the market streets with bites on their hands and legs and deep scratches on their faces. No matter what form he is in, he never fails to protect this one girl he absolutely adores.

Hikari removed the chains binding her and immediately hugged the feline and cried on his golden fur. Tears of fear, relief, and gratitude escaped through her eyes.

Kei was glad she was safe, although cursed when he saw the red markings by her wrists and legs; and feels her tears soak his fur.

Hikari felt so indebted to him, without knowing who he really is, even though it's an animal. She noticed the slight bruises and cuts around him and knew the only thing to repay the golden feline back.

_**She will take him home and take good care of him**_

She buttoned and adjusted her clothes back, ran across the sun set streets to her lovely little home.

As she got back, her family was frightened to death after hearing her story. But after hearing her being saved by this cat in her arms, they were hesitant at first, but agreed for her to keep it. She leapt up in joy as if nothing even happened to her back at the alley and went straight to her room.

**~0~**

Kei sat silently on her back and stared at her back as she rummaged through her things. As she got the first aid kit, she carefully tended his wounds. Like an expert doctor that graduated with colors on every medical degree.

After she was done, she smiled sweetly and accomplished to him and gave him a nice, long, sweet, kiss on the forehead.

If Kei were only in his true form, he would've fainted in pleasure.

"Hikari! It's almost dinner!" called out her mother from below

"Okay! I'll just get a shower first!" she answered back

The golden feline was still in such a daze he didn't realized she picked him up and carried him in the bathroom with her. She set him down and he snapped back in reality as Hikari started to remove her clothes... one by one...

'_W-w-what the?! H-h-hikari-chan! Y-you can't be serious!' _he wanted to look away. he **definitely **wanted to look away but he just CAN'T!

One by one...

One by one!

It was unquestionably a torture for him!

Once she took the last pieces of her clothing, he thought of the best solution and sharply closed his eyes. He felt her warm slender hands carry him up and gave him a hug.

'_Oh Good Lord, Please!' _he couldn't take it anymore!. He's starting to have perverted thoughts about her and especially when he felt her skin. Oh those smooth, warm, flawless skin. Oh how he always wanted to touch... he would've wanted to stay like this forever but...

'_Kami save me!'_

**~0~**

After giving the cat a quick hug she can't help but wonder...

Surely, she knew the cat was a male but that was no excuse

He was hesitant when she called him over

Had both its eyes shut tight

And especially on the few occasions of nose bleeds

_Surely, this cat can't be a pervert!_

After the bath, they had dinner. She stayed up for a few minutes to review her notes and chanting _'I will not lose! Defeat Takishima! Aim for number 1!'_

But as soon as that ends, she jumped her back on her bed. The feline following next to her side.

She stared at it for a while and scratched behind its ear. Kei purred by her touch and felt her finger play with his little nose.

"You know..." she spoke "If it weren't for you... I wouldn't know where I'd be right now. Thank you" she smiled sweetly but a lone tear escaped through her eyelids. The cat leaned closer, licked the tear away and nuzzled their cheeks together with a purr.

She chuckled, "I can't wait to show you to my friends. You're absolutely adorable" Kei could feel the heat around his body- "I'm not sure Takishima would. I don't think he likes cats. Maybe that's the reason he was so cold to Ryuu's kitten, Mimi, earlier" –but shattered to glass and veins popped on his head

"He's such a kill joy" cracked another vein

"A narcist" and another

"An egoistic idiot" and another

"Mr. know. it .all" a big one there

"and a total jerk" and a menacing aura leaked through him "But..."

He stopped and stared back at her with eyes he never saw, an expression so new to him

"I can't take my eyes off him..." she smiled, giggled a little and stared back at the feline's golden eyes.

"Funny... you have the same eyes as his..." and her eyelids slowly closed her beautiful midnight blue orbs "Takishima..." she whispered and drifted off into a nice, and peaceful sleep.

Kei continued to stare at her for a while. Does she think what he think it is? All those words she just said... does that mean any other meaning? He looked at her lovingly, her beautiful and peaceful sleeping face would forever carve in his memory.

'_Hikari... how dense can you be?' _he mentally sighed

He touched their lips slowly and lightly to each other before tucking himself under the sheets, into her arms and stare at her face more before drifting off to sleep.

**~0~**

As it was, another gale of wind mysteriously engulfed the room just like the night before. It suddenly cooled their bodies but also mysteriously disappeared just as how it entered.

Once again...

A faint giggled was heard from the distance...

**~0~**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**And longer than I expected :D**

**But you guys deserved it ^^**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Any feedbacks?**

**Violent Reactions?**

**Suggestions?**

**Tell me :D**

**!~Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Special A

(A cat for a day)

(Chapter 3: sigh...)

_Once again... _

_A faint giggle was heard from the distance..._

**~0~**

It was an hour till the dawn breaks when Kei fluttered his eyes open. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Glancing over to the sleeping figure beside him, his heart leaped with joy. He always wanted this; sleeping and waking up to see the person he loves beside him.

He removed the hairs on her face to see her angelic beauty before running the back of his hand on her cheek- wait a minute, what?! _**HAND?!**_

Kei snatched his hand back and touched his own face. It's true, he's human again! It gave him such a relief but it only shattered when he looked down at his body... he's stark naked! Not to mention being beside _her! _

He also froze in fear when he felt her shift around the bed.

'_Crap! If she wakes up and sees me like this I'm dead!_' he shivered at the thought. Looking around to find something alternative to wear, he slowly, picking up the second sheet of blanket to cover him, went to her closet and lo! To his relief, saw the jacket he lent her before.

'_I guess she hasn't returned it to me yet_' he took them and sniffed. He sighed in pleasure as his eyes rolled back at the strong scent of her smell '_but I don't mind..._' he sniffed them once again but heard her moan and stir. So he quickly wore the jacket and found a pair of gym pants, which he wore and were about the right size.

'_I'm sorry Hikari, I swear I'll return these back_' he said before giving her a light peck on her cheeks and escaped as quickly and quietly as he could out of the house. He would explain later to his father and to Sui on his absence

"I guess I better make a good excuse"

**~0~**

Hikari twisted and turned before sitting up. Stretching her arms and yawning, she rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning little kitty! Rise and Shi-" she stopped and her cheerful morning face fell when she couldn't find the golden tom on around her room. She was anxious, baffled, and what's more, she panicked. She couldn't find her little savior anywhere! What must've happened? Did it went out somewhere? Did it left and got lost? Did her mother kick it out on her sleep? More and more questions rang in her head.

"Hikari! Breakfast is ready!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. Hikari stepped into the shower and changed into her uniform while continuing to worry about the golden tom.

"Hikari, you look blue," her brother, Atsushi, said as he noticed she still hasn't touched her food. She told them that the cat she brought home yesterday was missing. Her parents denied that they kicked it out since they accepted the feline with open arms yesterday or the thought that it might have escaped since Atsushi was sure he locked the doors. Although they were more confused when Hikari said one of her gym pants were and the jacket Kei lent her was also gone.

She sighed in dismay, a gloomy aura lingered around her as she made her way to school, carefully glancing around in hopes she might catch sight of it again. To her disappointment, she didn't saw it till she made it to school.

The lovely atmosphere of the greenhouse suddenly disappeared when Hikari walked in with her gloomy aura. Everyone eyed her with great concern as she sat down on her chair

"HIKARI!" her best friend Akira screamed with teary eyes "What's wrong my angel Hikari?! Are you sick?! Injured?! KEI YOU MONSTER! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Akira pointed an accusing finger on the golden haired boy that was oblivious to the yelling woman and kept his focus on Hikari with greatest concern. Akira stopped yelling when Hikari looked up at her.

"A-Akira..." they looked down and their jaws dropped when hot tears ran down her cheeks. "UWAHH!"

Hikari kept crying and wailing like a child who lost its favourite teddy bear. She told her what happened yesterday and the other S.A members were touched. Hikari must've cared so much for that cat.

On the sidelines, arrows of guilt struck his heart when Hikari told them the story.

He felt guilty leaving her side.

He felt guilty going without saying goodbye.

He felt guilty making her sad.

"And I'm so sad I didn't get to name him..." he heard Hikari sob and it ached his heart.

**~0~**

For most of the day, Akira and the others kept on comforting Hikari. It was, after all, their first time seeing Hikari like this. Although it seems trivial since she felt sad because of a cat, it just shows them how innocent and child-like Hikari is.

Kei returned to the greenhouse after he worked in the library. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful, yet in his heart, there still lies the great guilt weighing over his chest. It looks like the other S.A members are still out, so he made his way to his chair to resume work till his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure by the couch.

She is, in any way you put it, extremely beautiful.

A perfect being that was carved by angels.

And he would do anything to make her his.

However, despite the beautiful face, a sad expression was painted all over it.

Hikari tossed and turned a bit, mumbling something quite impossible to be heard, until a lone tear escaped from her eye and fell down to her cheek.

Kei wasn't sure why he did it, was it instinct? Upon seeing the tear, his heart twitched with sadness as well. He leaned down and slowly... licked the tear away, tasting its slightly salty taste. He also leaned in closer, nuzzling his face to hers, and slowly, affectionately, and lovingly purred on her neck.

She heard the soft mewing and gentle nuzzle by her neck. Recognizing the touch, whether it was a dream or not, she instinctly circled her arms around the figure and pulled it closely by her chest. Her tears of sadness changed into happiness. Hikari softly brushed her lips across the soft fur, kissing it every now and then.

Meanwhile, Kei was too surprised to even move a muscle. He coudn't even utter a word and all he felt was the delicate arms around his head, the soft and tender lips, and the soft flesh his face was lying on that made his heartbeat triple and face grow hotter.

"Kitty... my cute, little, hero... kitty..." it was all he heard till he felt his face lift and sweet, tender lips pressed onto his.

They stayed like that for a long while till Hikari slowly fluttered her eyes open. Seeing her arms locked around her rival and her lips closed against his...

"KYAHHHHHH!" the uproar was heard from miles. Hikari was so dumbstruck she _fainted, _which left Kei dumbfounded.

After a few minutes, Hikari woke up again. She saw him staring down at her and she blushed all shades of pink when she remembered their little smooch. Another scream was going to leave her mouth till Kei hastily covered it.

"Shhhhhh" Kei shushed, "If you scream and faint again, the others will come and Akira might actually kill me this time" he has a point. Looking at his eyes made Hikari calm and then it hit her. those eyes... those soft golden eyes... the last time she saw those eyes, it was from a stray cat that she took home and slept beside with.

She slowly removes Kei's hand from her lips

"Kitty?" she said slowly and hot tears fell down from her eyes again. Kei's eyes softened and instinctly licked her tears away, nuzzling and purring on her cheek. That notion alone proved that Kei Takishima _**is**_ the cat from yesterday.

Hikari didn't cared, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close to her. at first, he was pissed off. Why? Because all these years he was trying so hard for her to notice his feelings; he struggled and endured her dense behaviour. She is so dense to these kind of things, but why the hell is she so quick when it comes to hard-to-solve mysteries? However, this kind of situation only happens to him in a lifetime. So why miss the chance? he hugged her back and they remained like that, cuddled together.

This is her cat

The cat she rescued from an onrushing car

The cat that rescued her from those imbeciles by the alley

the cat whom the wounds she treated

the cat whom she took a bath with- wait, what the?!

She suddenly pushed him away, which resulted a confused expression from him.

"T-Takishima!" her cheeks growing redder "I-I-If you're my kitty... t-t-then w-when I gave kitty a b-bath..." she was unable to proceed but Kei got the message. Which made _him _blush.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Y-Y-You saw...?"

"Y-Yes... I saw..." he looked back at her with a smirk, cheeks still flushed "I always knew you had a sexy body"

No response

Ack! She's turned to stone...

Sweat drops

She snaps back to reality but before he could utter a word, a hand slapped his cheek.

"_That's _for seeing me nude"

Another slap

"_That's_ for leaving"

Another slap

"_That's_ for keeping it a secret"

Kei closed his eyes, bracing for impact but when he opened his eyes, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she said "and _that's_ for coming back..." and gave him her sweetest smile.

**~0~**

The last thing he remembered, he was smiling back at her.

Although there are more unanswered questions left, none mattered to them at that brief moment.

What and why did it happen?

He didn't know

No one knows

But he's glad, at some point, was grateful it happened.

Because it got him closer to the woman he loves oh so dearly in his entire life

Even though it still leaves him to the fact that she has no idea of his feelings for her, well slightly, he will never give up on her. just as how she never gave up on him on his every challenge.

She also gave him a challenge. The challenge she gave him when he was six years old.

The challenge he never got to win.

But now he has a new challenge.

A challenge to win her heart.

I wonder when will he win it?

**~0~**

They were last seen,

Smiling and laughing together,

Until the small ball of light that hid behind a tree flickered away.

And for the last time...

A faint giggle was heard from the distance...

* * *

**I am soooo sorry I updated late! T^T**

**But no worries, here's the last chapter! **

**Forgive me if it's short/you didn't like it :/**

**But I thank all of you for reading and supporting this fanfic, my other fanfics and even me. Thank you very much! 8(^_^)8**

**Thank you all for everything!**

**DaisyNeko, G27forever, Navara-Desen, Mama, DanielFrost-V, leafysummers, 8melody23, iiDaiquirii, RavenGoesToHeaven, sweet, Jasmine N, and more! :D  
**


End file.
